simpsonspediade2009fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lisa Simpson
Elizabeth Marie Simpson, conocida como Lisa Simpson o Lisa Marie Simpson, es la hija mayor de la Familia Simpson. Rol en Los Simpsons Lisa Simpson desempeña el papel del miembro de la familia destacado, con un gran futuro por delante del que apenas se aprovecha su potencial intelectual. Representa la niñita de ocho años superdotada, activista, idealista, responsable y frustrada; cuyas ganas de hacerse mayor y querer ser tratada como una persona adulta chocan constantemente con su edad y crecimiento. Sus dos roles principales en la serie consisten en plantear los problemas típicos que conlleva la convivencia de dos hermanos de diferente sexo con apenas dos años de diferencia y en cuestionar constantemente los valores del mundo adulto a través de un prisma infantil excesivamente crítico e ingenuo. Los guionistas de la serie aprovechan la presencia de este personaje no sólo para desarrollar capítulos con tramas de contenido ecologista e idealista, pero también para denunciar el trato humano hacia la naturaleza y criticar las inconsistencias o injusticias de las ideologías y religiones occidentales. Como elemento excesivamente racional de la serie, a veces Lisa parece consciente del soporte ficticio en el que transcurre parte de la vida de los Simpson. Estos recursos los usan los guionistas como fuente de humor y para hacer guiños a los fanáticos más críticos y exigentes, pero normalmente suelen ser salvados de alguna manera integrándolos con comentarios ingeniosos sobre la misma realidad ficticia. Lisa es la más reacia a pronunciar coletillas, ya que lo considera como un ardid publicitario o comercial, cosa de las que está en contra debido a su ideología anticapitalista. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lossimpson/es/images/9/9b/Presidentalisa.gif Biografía El que se quedara embarazada de Lisa supuso para Marge y su cónyuge que se mudaran de un piso a una casa de dos plantas en medio de una urbanización. Esto provocó que el matrimonio tuviera que mantener a sus dos hijos con un presupuesto bastante ajustado. Por ello, aunque Lisa de bebé mostró cualidades de superdotada, se tuvo que conformar con aprender a tocar el saxofón a una temprana edad para dar salida a su superdesarrollo intelectual. De todas maneras, el desastroso comportamiento de Bart hizo que sus padres le prestaran más atención a él que a ella, teniendo que desarrollar forzadamente una autosuficiencia con apenas un año de vida. En cualquier caso, la primera palabra de Lisa fue el nombre de su hermano y a raíz de esto Bart se mostró muy protector con ella, con esporádicas muestras de cariño. Lisa es, en el tiempo actual de la serie, una sobresaliente estudiante de primaria. Le encanta leer, escribir sus pensamientos más profundos en un diario y realizar tareas escolares y edificantes. También utiliza su tiempo libre para realizar actividades de voluntariado y obras sociales, en las cuales suele involucrar a sus familiares más cercanos. Los fines de semana los dedica a hacer salidas con su familia y, cuando le toca elegir qué tipo de actividad realizar, siempre suele ser de naturaleza intelectual o ecologista (como ir a museos, reservas o de picnic), cosa que disgusta al resto de su familia. A veces ha abdicado en favor de pasatiempos que prefieran los hombres de la familia, como una manera de conectar con ellos. Acostumbra a dedicarle mucho tiempo a su madre desinteresadamente, mientras que tiene que llamar la atención de su padre siendo pesada con él, quien acostumbra a ignorarla o a hacerle caso por obligación. Personaje Lisa es lista, curiosa y ambiciosa y demuestra ser el miembro de la familia con más conocimiento intelectual, sobre todo de ámbitos académicos. Lisa valora profundamente su integridad pero es sumamente competitiva con un contínuo afán de superarse. A pesar de su rebelión contra las normalidades sociales, generalmente es retratada como una niña edificante, constructiva y heroica; pero además suele pecar de vanidosa, egoista, creída o arrogante. Aún con su intelecto, Lisa ha recibido, al igual que Bart, detenciones y castigos un gran número de veces, generalmente por su actitud rebelde y antisocial, que es capaz de avergonzar profundamente a figuras de autoridad al mostrarles los errores que cometen. A su joven edad, desarrolla una rectitud moral que cree que es apropiada para todo el mundo y la predica e inculca, no con mucho éxito entre la sociedad de escasa ética con la que convive. Por esto, es con su madre con quien mejor conecta, aunque Marge está mucho más escarmentada y resignada que Lisa debido a su edad y larga experiencia en el mundo real. A pesar de su ambición de querer madurar antes de tiempo, Lisa es una niña de ocho años. Como tal, a menudo sus ganas de jugar, holgazanear y regañar con sus hermanos o mascotas vencen su sensatez. Lisa es muy sensible, susceptible y emocional, por lo que no es raro que a veces se enfade o caiga en depresiones ante su incomprensión de la crudeza del mundo que le rodea. Como marca de sensibilidad, es una gran amante de la música y toca el saxofón barítono y en ocasiones la guitarra. En cambio, se muestra más inepta con las actividades físicas y deportivas. En su búsqueda de la conexión con la naturaleza y paz interior, Lisa se ha vuelto vegetariana, ecologista, activista y budista. Es muy enamoradiza, especialmente de los chicos que piensan como ella y, en caso contrario, los intentaría reformar cuando les encuentra algún extraño atractivo. Le obsesionan los caballos, en especial los ponis. Lisa tiene el cuerpo de una niña normal y corriente de ocho años, aunque lo ha hecho pasar por el de una deportista adolescente que no lo ha podido desarrollar del todo debido a que practica gimnasia rítmica. Tiene el pelo rubio distribuido en puntas alrededor de su cabeza y se ha dado a entender que sus ojos son azules (aunque en pantalla sólo se ven dos puntos negros). Siempre lleva un vestido de una pieza naranja acabado en puntas, un distintivo collar de perlas blanco y unas chanclas también naranjas. También se le ha visto con su traje de los domingos e indumentaria variada según las exigencias de cada capítulo. Creación http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lossimpson/es/images/7/76/Saxofono.jpg Matt Groening tuvo la idea de la familia Simpson por primera vez en la antesala de la oficina de James L. Brooks. Había sido convocado para crear una serie de cortos animados, basados en su tira cómica Life in Hell. Cuando se dio cuenta que para animar Life in Hell debía renunciar a los derechos de autor por el trabajo de toda su vida, Groening decidió crear algo diferente. En unos minutos, diseñó su visión de una familia disfuncional, y nombró a los personajes como los miembros de su propia familia, siendo Lisa el nombre de una de sus hermanas. Lisa apareció por primera vez, con el resto de la familia Simpson, el 19 de abril de 1987 en el corto Good Night, emitido en The Tracey Ullman Show. Groening diseñó los protagonistas principales con siluetas y características exclusivas, para que destacaran sobre los otros personajes de la serie. Lisa y Maggie son las únicas que tienen el pelo en puntas alrededor de la cabeza, que se proyecta directamente de la cabeza sin trazas separatorias. El vestidito de Lisa difiere al de Marge en cuanto a que acaba en puntas y su collar y pendientes de perlas son blancos en vez de rojos. Estos complementos, como en Marge, están inspirados en Vilma Picapiedra, mientras que su indumentaria recuerda a la de Pedro. Desarrollo Lisa es probablemente el personaje más complejo y que más ha evolucianodo en la serie. Inicialmente, Lisa perpetuaba el papel que había desempeñado en los cortos del Tracey Ullman Show: era una "versión femenina de Bart" y era igual de traviesa. En las primeras temporadas Lisa tenía intereses tan infantiles como los de Bart, tales como libros de cómics, hacer travesuras y jugar con la muñeca Stacy Malibu, pero también empezaron a esbozar su personalidad sensible e inteligente con episodios como Moaning Lisa o Krusty Gets Busted. En seguida, su inteligencia y sensibilidad se entremenzclaron con sus intereses pueriles y Lisa ha ido desarrollando cierta consciencia ecológica, una fuerte mentalidad feminista y una ideología basada en éticas orientales. Su presencia en la serie intercala su vertiente infantil con la más responsable, idealista o inteligente según las exigencias de cada episodio. La última es la que ha ganado en complejidad así como se le dedican episodios en los que Lisa se enfrenta a la realidad del mundo debido a sus convicciones morales, donde las lecciones que aprende en ellos calan hondo en la mente de la niña y siguen vigentes en capítulos futuros. Doblaje Nancy Cartwright originalmente audicionó para realizar la voz de Lisa, pero pronto le dijeron que su voz sería más adecuada para Bart. Yeardley Smith se había presentado en la audición inicialmente para grabar la voz de Bart, pero la directora del casting, Bonita Pietila creyó que su voz era muy aguda, por lo que le dio el papel de Lisa. Sin embargo, para interpretar la voz, Smith sube un poco el tono de la suya. En España, el doblaje es realizado por Isacha Mengibar, mientras que en Hispanoamérica el trabajo era realizado por la mexicana Patricia Acevedo hasta la Decimosexta temporada, cuando fue sustituida por Alexia Solís. Futuro Debería ser notado que en los años específicamente listados abajo son probablemente inconsistentes, dada la general "atemporalidad" de la serie. Por ejemplo, en el año 2010, Lisa es definida como que está en sus últimos años de adolescencia o en sus cercanos veinte. Eso, si Lisa tuviera ocho años durante la parte inicial del episodio "Lisa's Wedding ". Como el 2010 está a sólo un años de nuestro tiempo actual, y Lisa aún es definida como una niña de ocho años en 2009, esto hace imposible para ella tener esa edad en esa fecha. Así que en otras palabras, las fechas específicas deferían ser tratadas como una aproximación basada en la fecha en que los respectivos episodios fueron estrenados. Además, como estos eventos son avances hacia el futuro desconocido y siempre según la predicción de algún adivino o máquina, estos eventos no tienen por qué ser el futuro "real": Año 2015 (ocho años en el "futuro"): Descrito en "Futur-Drama". El Profesor Frink muestra, en una máquina que predice el futuro, que Lisa se ha graduado en el instituto dos años antes de lo que le correspondía y que casi pierde, por culpa de Bart, la beca que le permitiría asistir a Yale, una prestigiosa universidad. Año 2022 (quince años en el "futuro"): Descrito en "Lisa's Wedding". Una adivina en un carnaval de la época medieval le revela a Lisa que se enamorará de un hombre británico que iguala su intelecto, pero que su matrimonio será cancelado debido a que al novio no le agrada la familia Simpson. Año 2037 (treinta años en el "futuro"): Descrito en "Bart to the Future". Un Indio Americano revela que Lisa se convertirá en "". Su problema principal en la administración es la gigantesca deuda externa. Apariciones * Good night. (Primera Aparición en Los Cortos de Tracey Ullman). * Watching TV. * Babysitting Maggie. * The pacifier. * Burp contest. * Dinnertime. * Making faces. * The funeral. * What Maggie's thinking. * Football. * House of cards. * Bart and Homer's dinner. * Space patrol. * Bart's haircut. * World war III. * Scary stories. * Grampa and the kids. * Skateboarding. * The pagans. * The aquarium. * Family portrait. * Bart's hiccups. * The money jar. * The art museum. * Zoo story. * Shut up, Simpsons. * Shell game. * The Bart Simpson show. * Punching bag. * Simpson Christmas. * The Krusty the Clown show. * Bart the Hero. * Bart's little fantasy. * Scary movie. * Home hypnotism. * Shoplifting. * Echo Canyon. * Bart's nightmare. * Bart of the jungle. * Family terapy. * Maggie in peril (Chapter one). * Maggie in peril (The thrilling conclusion). * TV Simpsons. (Última Aparición en Los Cortos de Tracey Ullman). * Simpsons roasting on an open fire. (Primera Aparición). * Bart the genius. * Homer's odyssey. * There's no disgrace like home. * Bart the general. * Moaning Lisa. * The call of the Simpsons. * The telltale head. * Life on the fast lane. * Homer's night out. * The crepes of wrath. * Krusty gets busted. * Some enchanted evening. * Bart gets an F. * Simpson and Delilah. * Treehouse of Horror. * Two cars in every garage and three eyes on every fish. * Dancin' Homer. * Dead putting society. * Bart vs. Thanksgiving. * Bart the daredevil. * Itchy & Scratchy & Marge. * Bart gets hit by a car. * One fish, two fish, blowfish, bluefish. * The way we was. * Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th commandment. * Principal charming. * Oh brother, where art thou? * Bart's dog gets an F. * Old money. * Brush with greatness. * Lisa's substitute. * The war of the Simpsons. * Three men and a comic book. * Blood feud. * Stark raving dad. * Mr. Lisa goes to Washington. * When Flanders failed. * Bart the murderer. * Homer defined. * Like father, like clown. * Treehouse of horror II. * Lisa's pony. * Saturdays of Thunder. * Flaming Moe's. * Burns verkaufren der kraftwerk. * I married Marge. * Radio Bart. * Lisa the greek. * Homer alone. * Bart the lover. * Homer at the bat. * Separate vocations. * Dog of death. * Colonel Homer. * Black widower. * The Otto show. * Bart's friend falls in love. * Brother can you spare two dimes?. * Kamp Krusty. * A streetcar named Marge. * Homer the heretic. * Lisa the beauty queen. * Treehouse of horror III. * Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie. * Marge gets a job. * New kid on the block. * Mr. Plow. * Lisa's first word. * Homer's triple bypass. * Marge vs the monorail. * Selma's choice. * Brother from the same planet. * I love Lisa. * Duffless. * Last exit to Springfield. * So it's come to this: A Simpsons clip show. * The front. * Wacking day. * Marge in chains. * Krusty gets kancelied. * Homer's barbershop quartet. * Cape feare. * Homer goes to college. * Rosebud. * Treehouse of horror IV. * Marge on the lam. * Bart's inner child. * Boy-Scoutz N the hood. * The last templation of Homer. * $pringfield, or how I learned to stop worrying and love legalized gambling. * Homer the vigilante. * Bart gets famous. * Homer and Apu. * Lisa vs. Malibu Stacy. * Deep Space Homer. * Homer loves Flanders. * Bart gets an elephant. * Burns'heir. * Sweet Seymour Skinner's baadasssss song. * The boy who knew too much. * Lady Bouvier's lover. * Secrets of a successful marriage. * Bart of darkness. * Lisa's rival. * Another Simpsons Clip show. * Itchy & Scratchy land. * Sideshow Bob Roberts. * Treehouse of horror V. * Bart's girlfriend. * Lisa on ice. * Homer: Badman. * Grampa vs. Sexual inadequacy. * Fear of flying. * Homer the great. * And Maggie makes three. * Bart's comet. * Homie the clown. * Bart vs. Australia. * Homer vs. Patty & Selma. * A star is Burns. * Lisa's wedding. * Two dozen and one greyhounds. * The PTA disbands!. * 'Round Springfield. * The Springfield connection. * Lemon of Troy. * Who shot Mr. Burns? Part one. * Who shot Mr. Burns? Part two. * Radiactive Man. * Home sweet homediddly-Dum-Doomdily. * Bart sells his sout. * Lisa the vegetarian. * Treehouse of horror VI. * King-Size Homer. * Mother Simpson. * Sidwshow Bob's last glearming. * The Simpsons 138th Episode Espectacular. * Marge be not pround. * Team Homer. * Two bad neighbors. * Scenes from the class struggle in Springfield. * Bart the fink. * Lisa the iconoclast. * Homer the Smithers. * The day the violence died. * A fish called Selma. * Bart on the Road. * 22 short films about Springfield. * Raging Abe Simpson and his grumbling grandson in "The curse of the flying hellfish". * Much Apu about nothing. * Homerpalooza. * Summer of 4 Ft. 2. * Treehouse of horror VII. * You only move twice. * The Homer they fall. * Burns, baby Burns. * Bart after dark. * A Milhouse dividided. * Lisa's date with density. * Hurricane Neddy. * El viaje misterioso de nuestro Jomer (The mysterious voyage of Homer). * The Springfield file. * The twisted world of Marge Simpson. * Mountain of Madness. * Simpsoncalifagilisticexpiata(Annoyed Grunt)cious. * The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie show. * Homer's Phobia. * Brother from another series. * My sister, my sitter. * Homer vs. The eighteenth ammendment. * Grade School Confidential. * The canine mutiny. * The old man and the Lisa. * In Marge we trust. * Homer's enemy. * The Simpsons spin-off showcase. * The secret war of Lisa Simpson. * The city of New York vs. Homer Simpson. * The Principal and the pauper. * Lisa's Sax. * Treehouse of horror VIII. * The Cartridge family. * Bart star. * The two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons. * Lisa the skeptic. * Realty bites. * Miracle on Evergreen Terrace. * All sinsging, all dancing. * Bart carny. * The joy of sect. * Das Bus. * The last templation of Krusty. * Dumbbell indemnity. * Lisa the Simpson. * This little wiggy. * Simpson tide. * The trouble with trillions. * Girly edition. * Trash of the hill. * Lost our Lisa. * Natural born kissers. * Lard of the dance. * The wizard of Evergreen Terrace. * Bart the mother. * The Simpsons'Halloween Special IX. * When you dish upon a star. * D'oh-in'in the wind. * Lisa gets an "A". * Homer Simpson in: "Kidney trouble". * Mayored to the mob. * Viva Ned Flanders. * Wild Barts can't be broken. * Sunday, cruddy sunday. * Homer to the max. * I'm with Cupid. * Marge Simpson in: "Screaming yellow honkers". * Make room for Lisa. * Maximun Homerdrive. * Simpsons bible stories. * Mom and pop art. * The old man ant the "C" student. * Monty can't boy me love. * The saved Lisa's brain. * Thirty minutes over Tokyo. * Beyond blunderdome. * Brother's little helper. * Guess who's coming to criticize dinner?. * Treehouse of horror X. * E-I-E-I-(Annoyed Grunt). * Hello gutter, hello fadder. * Eight misbehavin'. * Take my wife, sleaze. * Grift of the magi. * Little big mom. * Faith off. * The mansion family. * Saddlesore galactica. * Alone again, natura-diddily. * Missionary: Impossible. * Pygmoelian. * Bart to the future. * Days of wine and d'oh'ses. * Kill the alligator and run. * Last tap dance in Springfield. * It's a mad, mad, mad, mad Marge. * Behind the Laughter. * Treehouse of horror XI. * A tale of two Springfields. * Insane clown poppy. * Lisa the tree hugger. * Homer vs. Dignify. * The computer wore menace shoes. * The great money caper. * Skinner's sense of snow. * HOME?. * Pokey mom. * Worst episode ever. * Tennis the menace. * Day of the jackanapes. * New kids on the blecch. * Hungry, hungry Homer. * Bye bye Nerdie. * Simpson safari. * Trilogy of error. * I'm goin'to Praiseland. * Children of a lesser clod. * Simpsons tall takes. * Treehouse of horror XII. * The parent rap. * Homer the Moe. * A hunka hunka Burns in love. * The blunder years. * She of little faith. * Brawl in the family. * Sweets ans sour Marge. * Jaws wired shut. * Half-decent proposal. * The Bart wants what it wants. * The lastest gun in the west. * The old man and the key. * Tales from the public domain. * Blame it on Lisa. * Weekend at Burnsie's. * Gump roast. * I am furious yellow. * The sweetest Apu. * Little girl in the big ten. * The frying game. * Papa's got a brand new badge. * Treehouse of horror XIII. * How I spent my strummer vacation. * Bart vs. Lisa vs. The third grade. * Large Marge. * Helter Shelter. * The great louse detective. * Special Edna. * The dad who knew too little. * Strong arms of the ma. * Pray anything. * Barting over. * I'm spelling as Fast as I can. * A star is born-again. * Mr. Spritz goes to Washington. * C.E. D'oh. * 'Scuse me while I miss the sky. * Three gays of the condo. * Dude, where's my ranch?. * Old yeller belly. * Brake my wife, please. * Bart of war. * Moe baby blues. * Treehouse of horror XIV. * My mother the carjacker. * The president wore pearls. * The regina monologues. * The fat and the furriest. * Today I am a clown. * 'Tis the fifteenth season. * Marge vs. Singles, seniors, Childless Couples and Teens, and gays. * I, d'oh-bot. * Diatribe of a mad housewife. * Margical history tour. * Milhouse doesn't live here anymore. * Smart and smarter. * The Ziff who came to dinner. * Co-dependent's day. * The wandering juvie. * My big fat geek wedding. * Catch 'em if you can. * Simple Simpson. * The way we weren't. * Bart-mangled banner. * Fraudcast News. * Treehouse of Horror XV. * All's fair in oven war. * Sleeping with the enemy. * She used to be my girl. * Fat man and little boy. * Mignight Rx. * Mommie beerest. * Homer and Ned's hail mary pass. * Pranksta rap. * There's something about marrying. * On a clear day I can't see my sister. * Goo goo gai pan. * Mobile Homer. * The seven-beer snitch. * Future-drama. * Don't fear the roofer. * The heartbroke kid. * A star is Tom. * Thank God it's dommsday. * Home away from Homer. * They father, the son, and the holy guest star. * Bonfire of the macatees. * The girl who slept too little. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * Marge's son poisoning. * See Homer run. * The last of the red hat mamas. * The italian Bob. * Simpsons Christmas stories. * Homer's paternity coot. * We're on the road to d'ohwhere. * My fair laddy. * The seemingly never-ending story. * Bart has two mommies. * Homer Simpson, this is your wife. * Million Dollar Abie. * Kiss kiss, bang bangalore. * The wettest stories ever told. * Girls just want to have sums. * Regarding Marge. * The monkey suit. * Marge and Homer turn a couple play. * The mook, the chef, the wifeand her Homer. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * Please Homer, don't hammer 'em.... * Treehouse of horror XVII. * G.I (Annoyed Grunt). * Moe'N'A Lisa. * Ice cream of Margie (With the light blue hair). * The haw-hawed couple. * Kill Gil, volumes 1 and 2. * The wife aquatic. * Revenge is a dish best served three times. * Little big girl. * Springfield up. * Yokel chords. * Rome-old and Juli-eh. * Homerazzi. * Marge gamer. * The boys of bummer. * Crook and ladder. * Stop, or my dog will shoot!. * 24 minutes. * You Kent always say what you want. * He loves to fly and he d'oh's. * The Homer of Seville. * Midnight towboy. * I don't wanna know why the caged bird sings. * Treehouse of horror XVIII. * Little orphan Millie. * Husbands and knives. * Funeral for a fiend. * Eternal moonshine of the Simpson mind. * E. Pluribus Wiggum. * That 90's show. * Love, Springfieldian style. * The debarted. * Dial "N" for Nerder. * Smoke on the daughter. * Papa don't leech. * Apocalypse cow. * Any given sundance. * Mona Leaves-a. * All about Lisa. * Sex pies and idiot scrapes. * Lost verizon. * Double, double, boy in trouble. * Treehouse of horror XIX. * Dangerous curves. * Homer and Lisa exchange cross words. * Mypods and boomsticks. * The Burns and the bees. * Lisa the drama queen. * Take my life, please. * How the test was won. * No loan again, naturally. * Gone Maggie gone. * In the name of the grandfather. * Wedding for disaster. * Eeny tenny maya Moe. * The good, the sad and the drugly. * Father knows worst. * Waverly hills 9-0-2-1-d'oh. * Four great women and a manicure. * Coming to Homerica. * Homer the whopper. * Bart gets a "Z". * The great wife hope. * Treehouse of horror XX. * The devil wears nada. * Pranks and Greens. * Rednecks and Broomsticks. * Once upon a time in Springfield. * The greatest story ever d'ohed. * Oh brother, where Bart thou. * Thursday with Abie. * Million Dollar Maybe. * Old King Clancy. * Moe letter blues. * To surveil with love. * The squirt and the whale. * Old king Clancy. (Última Aparición). * The Simpsons uncensored family album. (Primera Aparición en el album). (Última Aparición en el album).